Corazón de Piedra
by The Cute White Cat
Summary: Karin era la típica chica adolescente que no estaba interesada en enamorarse. Era de las chicas que, a pesar de sentirse un poco raras por no haberse enamorada durante su "larga vida" cómo estudiante, no se apresuraba. Claro que todo cambió después de que un nuevo alumno enano le viera la cara de boba y terminara atrayéndole, para su desgracia, claro.


**Corazón de Piedra**

_-Capítulo I-_

* * *

Maldito pitillo. Maldito sonido. Maldito Ruido. Y por sobre todo...

— ¡MALDITO DESPERTADOR!

Piezas metálicas volaron por la habitación, mientras un tenue chillido se desvanecía con la acalorada respiración de la joven de cabellos negros, que hace minutos dormía cómo bebé y ahora se maldecía interiormente por haber destruido al mejor amigo que tenía en las mañanas; el despertador. Bien, al parecer, su humor sí que estaba muy mal esta mañana. Jamás había reaccionado de esa forma tan brutal antes, vale, muchas veces pensó seriamente en romper el despertador por tremendo ruido que utilizaba para despertarla (después de tan sólo dormir unas cinco horas), pero... Nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo.

Quizá eso significaba que sería un mal día. Una intuición, tal vez.

—Karin-chan —La voz de su hermana hizo que sus ojos somnolientos se abrieran completamente—. Tu desayuno se está enfriando.

La azabache rodó los ojos y se estiró, a la vez que su mirada se posaba con aburrimiento sobre la superficie blanca con manijas negras que, hace unos momentos, aún corrían. Su mandíbula cayó hasta el suelo cuando vio en que números estaban las manijas. Diablos, no tenía ni tiempo para darse un baño. Exactamente, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado haciendo bulla el maldito despertador? Ah, tendría que comprarse al menos tres despertadores para poner toda su confianza en despertar.

De un salto y un gruñido parecido al de un tigre, salió de su cama y empezó a vestirse a la velocidad de la luz.

* * *

Risas, chismes, historias de terror, las respuestas de muchos problemas de trigonometría... ¿Por qué carajo la gente tenía que hacer tanto ruido? Sí, nótese lo mucho que disfrutaba las mañanas de los lunes.

— ¡Sí, y a qué no adivinan cómo se me declaró!

¡Ya sé!, vociferó su mente. Podría hablar con los chicos del club de fútbol que habían en su aula. Su vista viajó inmediatamente a su derecha y cuando vio que todos sus amigos se concentraban en copiar lo más rápido posible la tarea que Ururu -con mucho esfuerzo- había hecho ayer. Un gota de sudo se resbaló por su nuca, a la vez que dejaba caer su cabeza contra la carpeta. Genial, no tenía de otra más que despertarse con los cuchicheos de las chicas que tenía en frente.

— ¡Sí, dijo que me amaba! —Oh, ¿Se le habían declarado a esa chica? Pobre diablo, en verdad...—. Fue tan romántico, que no pude decirle que no. Dijo que desde siempre había tenido sentimientos por mí por ser linda, atlética e inteligente —Bonita, esbelta y hueca, de seguro quiso decir... Se maldijo por esos pensamientos y le deseó suerte al chico que se había "enamorado" de una de las chicas más populares que existían en esa preparatoria. Si es que realmente estaba enamorado y no era pura superficialidad...

El profesor llegó y, al instante- el bullicio desapareció y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares. Clase de Física, clase aburrida... Decidió perderse un rato en su mundo, mirando a través de la ventana el cielo gris.

Karin, ciertamente, no era el tipo de chica a la cual podrían cortejar con halagos y acciones tiernas, y _capturar_ al instante, cómo a esa chica que se sentaba a tres sitios suyos. Era el tipo de adolescente que no estaba interesada en el amor ni en el rosa, la típica corazón de piedra. Nunca había dado su primer beso, ni tampoco había recibido alguno. No es cómo si le interesara hacerlo, pero algunas veces se preguntaba el por qué de su nula atracción hacia el sexo masculino. Pese a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos, su corazón nunca se había fijado en alguno. Era como si nadie fuera correcto. O como si nadie estuviese destinado a serlo, pensó.

Y, como aclaramos anteriormente, no es cómo si le importara, pero cualquiera se sentiría un tanto raro al tener diecisiete años y nunca haberse fijado en un chico (o chica). En toda su corta y sana vida, siempre era de las que presenciaban los enamoramientos, mas no de las que lo vivían. Y eso, en cierta forma, le causaba un poco de extrañeza. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, ¿Realmente anhelaría por tener la cabeza en la luna y actuar cómo estúpida sin orgullo frente a un chico, al igual que sus amigas?

La sola idea de convertirse en una idiota la abrumó y obligó a que saliera de su mundo y enfrentara a la horrible realidad... La clase de Física.

—Y bien, chicos, eso ha sido todo por hoy —Que afortunadamente, ya había concluido—. No olviden traducir el texto de su libro —. Un momento, ¡¿Ése no era el profesor de inglés?! Bueno, al menos nadie se dio cuenta que anduvo pérdida en sus pensamientos por más de una hora.

Un terrible y nuevo bullicio la atormentó cuando la campana sonó, sólo por eso fue que decidió esperar a que todos salieran. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ya nadie estuviera, levantó un poco la cabeza y fijó su vista ónix en el escritorio donde siempre se relajaban los profesores. Recordó que su maestra de literatura había encargado hacer unos trabajos, trabajos que ella había cumplido y que ahora se encontraban en un folder. Se puso de pie y tras dejar su enorme asignación sobre la superficie de madera, se apresuró a comprar algo para comer, ya que por apurada, había olvidado su bento.

* * *

Había algo raro en el ambiente, en sí, algo muy raro le sucedía. Era común que se sintiera siempre algo fastidiada cuando no había un profesor cerca y todos hicieran ruido, pero justo hoy, el fastidio fue mayor desde un principio y ahora se hacía peor. Afortunadamente, un profesor llegó, sin embargo, la extrañó un poco que fuera su nerviosa tutora la que ingresara al aula.

—Bien, esto debió hacerse apenas llegar aquí, pero no se pudo por cierto motivos, así que... —La maestra tragó y todos la miraron con pena. ¿Realmente era correcto que alguien tan tímida fuera una docente? —. A-Adelante, pasa, por favor.

Un chico de rara cabellera blanca y estatura algo baja para ser alumno de preparatoria, se adentró al salón. Se suponía que muchos empezarían a deducir que tipo de persona era en susurros, o criticar ese extraño color de cabello, pero en su lugar, hubo un tenso silencio... que tan sólo quizás había sido provocado por su dura y gélida mirada plantada en el rostro. Karin sólo hizo una mueca de fastidio. Genial, _un malhumorado..._

Claro, _cómo si tú no lo fueras_, recriminó una pequeña voz suya que fue acuchillada por su mordaz y contradictoria personalidad.

—Bi-Bien —La Maestra tomó un plumón y se lo extendió educadamente, con su mano temblorosa—. Por favor, preséntate a tus compañeros.

El alíen le frunció el ceño a su nueva turora, y ésta sólo reprimió un gemido, así cómo unas pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. Los alumnos se hundieron en su asiento y tragaron duro. El extraño s reoer de cabellos blancos tomó el plumón negro y escribió su nombre en la pizarra.

—Hitsugaya Toushiro —dijo, y su voz pareció mandar a todos al polo norte—. Ése es mi nombre.

Karin bufó. Vaya, ni siquiera un falso "Un placer conocerlos". Qué tipo con tal mal carácter.

—Oh... —La maestra pareció haber salido de un trance muy traumático—. Bien, éste será tu aula, así que... —Miró a su clase con mucho pesar y apuro—. ¡Espero que se llevan bien todos! Y ahora... —Buscó apresuradamente algo en específico—. Tu asiento será detrás de Kurosaki-kun —La señaló y la aludida sólo atinó a abrir la boca en señal de incredulidad.

El alíen la observó por un segundo con su fría mirada y pareció emitir algo parecido a un sonido denotaba indiferencia y superioridad. A Karin le dio un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho.

—Bueno, ahora que ya hice lo que debía —La maestra suspiró con alivio y sonrió, mientras se acercaba a la puerta deslizable—. Me voy —Y e fue, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, excepto al alíen y a Karin, quién aún intentaba averiguar en qué tipo de mangas pasaba esto de los asientos libres que justo estaban al fondo y junto a la ventana.

Hitsugaya gruñó y se dirigió a su asiento, no sin antes, recibir la mirada asustadiza de todos. ¿Por qué tenía el cabello blanco? ¿Por qué desprendía esa aura tan atemorizante? Y, ¡¿Por qué demonios todos temblaban?! Karin los vio con algo de... ¿Decepción? Bah, ya ni sabía. Se concentró en mirar la ventana e ignorar a todos, como solía hacer siempre. Para su mala suerte el aura de molestia que desprendía el alíen era tan fuerte que se dignó a verlo de reojo.

_Aguamarina_... Turquesa, de ése hermoso color eran los ojos de aquel extraño que poco a poco se acercaba al asiento que había tras ella. Esos luceros, cuyo dueño era cómo el hielo, eran realmente enigmáticos, con sólo mirarlos, podías perderte en ellos. Esos pensamientos tan descabellados en ella la abrumaron, pero no sacaron de su maravilloso asombro de color turquesa. Sí que eran unos bonitos ojos...

—Deberías dejar de verme y cerrar la boca. Ya deja de babear —murmuró Hitsugaya exclusivamente para ella, con una voz cargada de ironía. Se sentó en su asiento tras haber dicho su burla.

Karin sólo abrió los ojos cómo platos y llevó con rapidez una mano a su mentón. Mierda, ¡¿De verdad había babeado?!

—Por supuesto que has babeado —Oyó en un susurro, que al parecer, Hitsugaya había dejado salir por -quizás- haber leído la mente de la azabache, quien se sentía encabronada en ese preciso momento.

Volteó su rostro hacia él y disimuladamente le hizo una seña con su dedo medio que, el alíen vio con una indiferencia, que se esfumó después de que ella le susurrara un odioso "Alíen imbécil enano". Se giró con molestia. ¿Había pensado que sus ojos eran hermosos luceros turquesas? Debió haber pensado en realidad que eran dos horribles y mugrosos pantanos que querría arrancar... Eso fue lo que explotó en su interior, mientras que un pequeño sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.


End file.
